The Education and Information Transfer Core has two central aims. The first central aim is to recruit subjects, disseminate information, and publicize the wide range of ADRC research activities and clinical services. Outreach efforts will be accomplished, in both English and Spanish, through the ADRC newsletter, the new ADRC website, joint publications with NYCARE for the Alzheimer's Association Newsletter, brochures, lectures, workshops, conferences, and health fairs. Information transfer activities are accomplished not only through close collaboration with ADRC investigators and the Clinical Core, but also through a broad network of alliances with local agencies (such as the Alzheimer's Association) and other Mount Sinai departments and programs (such as the Caregiver's Program and the Department of Geriatrics). The ongoing collaboration with the Alzheimer's Disease Assistance Center further allows the Core to continue educational programming and outreach that is specifically targeted to the large Hispanic community we serve. The second central aim is to provide effective educational programming regarding Alzheimer's disease diagnosis, treatment, management, and research advances and training, to a diverse audience. This audience includes staff, other healthcare professionals, medical students, residents, postdoctoral fellows, psychology interns, patients/caregivers, and the general public. This will be accomplished in several ways: through a translational lectures series to foster information sharing between clinical and basic science faculty in collaboration with the Neurobiology and Psychiatry departments; through NYCARE (the collaboration of the Education Cores of New York City's Alzheimer's Disease Centers and the New York City chapter of the Alzheimer's Association), community lectures/workshops, and CME programs. Surveys and questionnaires will be used to evaluate the effectiveness of our programs, in order that the Core may modify its activities based on feedback and needs assessment of the populations it serves.